


wait

by orphan_account



Category: Dirk Gently - All Media Types, Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It briefly crosses her mind that she’s gotten herself into something dangerous and bad. But when Vogel grabs her hand and pulls, the thought dissipates and she focuses only on getting as far away from there as possible.Following on from the end of 1x08.





	

Amanda doesn’t know why they’re running, or where to, but they are, because when a guy with a baseball bat and a squeaky clown toy tells you to do something, you do it. She hazards a guess that the guys with the smoke and the guns are military, and it briefly crosses her mind that she’s gotten herself into something dangerous and bad. But when Vogel grabs her hand and pulls, the thought dissipates and she focuses only on getting as far away from there as possible.

They collapse in the long grass after a good forty-five minutes running, legs feeling like jelly as the final dregs of adrenaline leave. Vogel is breathing in a funny, irregular way, like he’s laughing and crying at the same time. Amanda can’t hear her own breaths over the insistent ringing in her ears. They lie together on the grass for a while, not speaking or moving. It’s easier that way. Eventually, though, the reality of the situation cannot be escaped any longer, and Amanda realises she should probably get some help.

“I need to call Todd,” she mumbles. It’s mostly to herself, but Vogel acknowledges it anyway, nodding distractedly.

As she calls up Todd’s number, the intent is to be calm and collected and remember that she is still mad at her brother, but the second she hears his voice, the panic hits her hard and she can’t control herself. Words rush out in a haphazard mess – she doesn’t know if she’s making sense to Todd, if he can understand that she is really _really_ in deep shit this time. Vogel makes to sit up, just as Todd begins to scream.

“Todd?! Todd, are you okay? What’s happening? What’s happening?!” More panic surges in her chest, heart beating so fast she swears she’s going to die. But Todd doesn’t answer, just keeps screaming like he’s being burned alive and- oh. Oh.

She knows that scream, knows that intense fear that seeps through the phone line, knows what’s happening without the need for words. It occurs to her that she should do something, try to reassure Todd that it’s okay, it’s all in his head, he’s okay. But she can’t. She can’t do anything at all but repeat his name over and over.

Vogel makes his way closer, placing a calloused hand on her arm. His touch is soothing without the need for vampire-esque emotion sucking, and when he takes the phone from her hand, Amanda finds herself without complaint. He’s saying something down the line; she can’t tell what, but his voice is everything she wishes hers could be – he’s calm, the tone and rhythm almost designed to soothe. She can’t hear the screams from the tinny phone speaker anymore, so she assumes it’s a good thing, but it might also be because her hands have moved unconsciously to her ears, and she can hear nothing but the rushing of her own blood and the lilting tone of Vogel’s voice as he speaks to Todd.

Some time passes, but Amanda can’t say if it’s minutes or hours. Vogel has placed the phone on the grass beside them, and is carefully moving her hands away from her face to make eye contact. She tries to ask something about Todd, tries to check how he is but finds herself wordless as Vogel cups her cheek with his hand. She’s stuck, unable to do anything but stare into his eyes as he murmurs; “He’s okay. We’ll be okay,” and lets her go.

Her cheek feels cold without the contact, and she doesn’t like the empty lonely feeling the shadow of his touch leaves her with. For a moment, she considers the boundaries that may exist between them, before pushing them aside and asking; “Can you hold me? Please?”

To his credit, Vogel doesn’t show any surprise and nods, wrapping strong arms around her from behind, and resting his chin on her shoulder, nose against her hair. It strikes her that he may be as worried about his family – and to some extent, her new family – as she is for Todd. So she does what she can to embody his calm, and moves a hand to his cheek in a backwards version of the gesture he’d performed just moments ago.

“They’ll be okay. We’ll be okay,” she murmurs softly. It feels like a lie, because how can they be okay with no plan and no energy to get up and find help?

But there’s nothing they can do right now. They need to wait for their heads to feel less like they’re filled with cotton, and their legs to feel solid again. Then maybe it won’t be so hard to get up from the grass and make a start on the fixing.

**Author's Note:**

> I have rapidly become obsessed with the series, and every damn character in it. 
> 
> I really wanted to write some Amanda/Rowdy 3 but I didn't really know how to characterise the others, so this becamean Amanda/Vogel bonding thing, which I think would be a nice thing to explore next series.
> 
> As ever, your kudos and comments make me smile. I can be found on [my tumblr](http://hippocampers.tumblr.com), come and say hello :)


End file.
